Auditor
The auditor (possibly the "Higher Powers" that revived Hank throughout the series) is one of the main antagonists, first appearing in the middle of Madness Combat 6.5, and making his first full-time appearance in Inundation. The auditor has also been revealed to appear in the next Madness episode, Madness Combat 9. The auditor appears to have gained control of the original Improbability Drive, still in place and online, and appears to have been upgraded from the Sheriff's original. In Inundation, the auditor seems to be heavily armed, using a minigun, along with a pair of machetes and MP5Ks, and a bazooka. It is unconfirmed, but it seems as if the auditor is the 1337 Crew's leader. The auditor changes appearance in a small amount of ways. From Inundation, where he summons flames upon his head, and in Madness Combat 9, where his entire body is covered in them (excluding his feet and hands). Appearances Madness Consternation He is seen at the end of this episode, in front of the upgraded Improbability Drive, viewing the list of characters that have been killed (Tricky, Hank, Mag Agent: Torture, etc.) and slides up the difficulty on the the drive on the side from "LOTS" to "OH SHI_". The auditor here curls his head to the side, and glares. His bodyguards, two Mag V2 guards can be seen in the background, sporting a combat shotgun each. When the animation fades out, his eyes are still on the screen, but fade out afterwards. Madness Inundation In Madness Inundation, he plays a far bigger role, replacing Tricky, the sheriff, and Jesus himself as the main antagonist for the first time. He is, in fact, being hunted by Jesus due to his ownership of the Improbability Drive (which apparently can be used from a PC). A Mag V2 guard alerts him that Jesus is destroying a part of the Improbability Drive rooted in the lower floors of the facility. This action prompts him to arm himself with a minigun and await Jesus who, upon arrival outside, manages to race under his line of fire and into the building. Infuriated, the auditor summons a pair of machetes and confronts Jesus in a room where a second Mag V2 guard lies dead. Easily overpowering Jesus, he retreats to an upper floor after firing a barrage of MP5K rounds at Jesus who, using a red shield, repels them at him. He stops Jesus from trying to cure himself and destroying the Drive with a quick flurry of attacks. He then summons a bazooka and blasts Jesus through a wall, discovering that the Improbability Drive's control panel has been destroyed. He is last seen staring solemnly at Jesus while a white light crashes into the area, obliterating the building they were in. Madness Combat 9 The auditor returns in Madness Combat 9 as the main antagonist once again. He survived the explosion at the end of Inundation, set by the Improbability Drive. He is armed with only a katana and his dark powers, combined with the halo he took from Jesus. Madness Abrogation In a climatic battle against Hank and Sanford, the Auditor is on par in terms of fighting prowess. After a long fight, he retreats into a fortress of his creation, absorbing his own underlings in order to prepare for the imminent fight. In his second fight against the heroes, he seemed to have the upper hand. However, his own absorption powers backfired when he absorbed the wrong body. As a result of this he explodes, but it is yet to be determined if he is really gone for good. Powers/Abilities The auditor demonstrates many powers. They seem to be the antithesis to Jesus', being more satanic and overly powerful. He is also the only one other than Jesus who seemingly retains his powers without the Improbability Drive's intervention. (Example: Tricky's demon form in Antipathy and Consternation and Tricky's insane attack during Depredation, etc.) He is capable of instantly teleporting out of harm's way, seen as every time Jesus attempts to shoot him, he vanishes from the bullet's path. While he is not seen using Jesus' red bullet shield or obliteration power, he is able to spawn weapons, while Jesus was only able to summon his sword and gun from hammer space, it is unlikely he spawned them, but rather held onto them. Furthermore, the auditor fights with extreme skill, which combined with his super strength and flight ability makes him stronger than Hank or Jesus. This also makes him a fusion of the two, combining his weapon skill with his abnormal powers, making him a lethal foe. He is largely invulnerable capable of avoiding attacks by entering a gaseous state. And unlike Jesus, he managed to survive the normality restoration at the end of Madness Inundation. Possibly his greatest ability is his ability to absorb living humans and corpses in order to add to his strength. However, this would ultimately end up being a major weakness at the end of Madness Abrogation. Madness Combat wiki article Category:Characters Category:1337 Crew Category:Madness Characters